1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to cable management systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a cable management and active-user notification system for use in a conference room environment.
2. Background
Currently available conference room audio/video (A/V) systems typically do not provide a simple solution for the interface or switching of portable electronics sources to a primary display and audio system. Conventional systems generally have one or more complex, remotely located integrated control panels/interfaces to allow switching between devices (e.g. computers, video players, audio/voice amplifiers, internet access, among others), other room controls (lighting, drapery and shade systems, air-conditioning, heating, and ventilation), and A/V controls, making it confusing to just switch control of the one or more plurality of devices/systems within the room from one device to another.
Moreover, it is not always apparent (to the other occupants) whose device is controlling the one or more A/V devices because normally, the light emitting diodes (LEDs), or other visible notification means, which are illuminating the control panel, usually face one direction (generally towards the primary user, but not always), making it even more difficult for the primary user to control the one or more systems. Additionally, installation of conference room A/V systems is fairly time consuming and expensive.
Furthermore, integrating pass-through power access to portable devices is also cumbersome, as power outlets are typically well below the surface of the table, and also can be located in obscure, difficult to access (to meet Underwriter Laboratories® (UL) requirements), water-resistant locations.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate views of a conventional conference room 100 with A/V devices that can generally be found in a large amount of conference rooms in corporations in the U.S., among other places. As those of skill in the art can appreciate, use of “conference rooms” and A/V control systems is not limited to corporations, but can further includes similar environments, such as classrooms (high schools, and colleges), government entities (such as different agencies, and the military), and just about any such group/entity that has a need to regularly meet and hold conferences to convey information to a plurality of people.
Conference room 100 includes display screen 112, table 118, speaker phone 114, laptop-control panel interface (CP interface) box 120, and A/V panel 102. A/V panel 102 includes Blu-Ray video disk player 104, amplifier 106, video cassette recorder and digital video disk (VCR/DVD) player 108, and lighting control 110. Located near, or part of control panel 102, is wireless gateway 122, which can receive wireless signals according to the one or more wireless protocol(s) in use (Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, among others), and control one or more of the devices within control panel 102. Connecting control panel (CP) 102 to laptop-control panel interface box (CP interface) 120 is CP interface-CP cable (CP cable) 128, and laptop 116 is connected to CP interface 120 via laptop-CP interface cable (CP interface cable) 130. It can be appreciated by those of skill in the art that although this background section, as well as the detailed description of the embodiments below, reference is made solely to laptop 116 as the device that interfaces to CP 102, other types of both portable and non-portable electronic processing devices can be used within any of the systems described herein; however, in fulfillment of the dual purposes of clarity and brevity, reference shall only be made to “laptops 116” (which are fairly ubiquitously used in conference rooms to provide presentations), but other types of devices can also be used, such as a personal computers, so-called smart phones (3G/4G-LTE), tablets, among other computer/processing devices.
CP 102, and one or more of the devices contained therein, are connected to ceiling mounted projector 124 that can display video, photos, or computer-generated images. CP 102, and one or more of the devices connected therein, are also connected to speakers 126, for projecting audio associated with teleconferences, videos, or computer generated videos, among other sources of audio information.
Several prior art devices have attempted to solve the problems outlined above. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No 2013/0327659 by Stathis, et al., provides a power, communications and data grommet mounted in an aperture in a work surface. The grommet includes a housing adapted to fit into the aperture, with the housing comprising a cap removably connected to a liner. The liner includes an upper liner and a lower liner, with the upper liner flaring outwardly to prevent the grommet from falling through the aperture, and a substantially cylindrical lower liner having a threaded outer surface, and a lock ring having inner threads to be threadably attached to the lower liner.
PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2013 111125 A2, by J. Kramer, describes a pop-up enclosure system for electronic equipment that includes a receptacle adapted for mounting in a work-surface and which contains one or more electrical outlets for connection of equipment thereto. The pop-up enclosure system by Kramer further includes a bezel supported by the receptacle and which is adapted for countersinking in said work-surface. A top plate is dimensioned for closing an opening defined by the bezel, and a hinge is mounted at an edge of the top plate and the bezel for hingedly attaching the top plate to the bezel so as to allow rotation of the top plate from a closed position to a fully open position wherein the edge of the top plate abuts an upper surface of the bezel. A releasable resilient opening force is the receptacle and articulated to the top plate for opening the top plate.
Another prior art grommet is described in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012/0305868, by Callahan et al., which provides a wall grommet that can be installed through the surfaces of walls to route wiring into the walls' interior spaces. The wall grommet is allegedly configured for running power cords inside walls and presenting the electrical connectors of a power cord in a manner such that power cords are hidden from view. The grommet can include a power module and a back cover. The power module itself comprises a housing, which defines an interior space that is adapted to hold either the female connector or male connector of a power cord. The back cover can be attached to the housing to secure the electrical connector of the power cord in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,295 to Lin discloses a reversible and concealable electrical power receptacle that includes a main body, a shaft section, an accommodating section, and an electrical outlet assembly. The electrical outlet assembly is disposed on the main body, and the accommodating section receives the main body, and the shaft section includes a first shaft member and a second shaft member. The second shaft member is coupled to the main body and perpendicular to the first shaft member. The main body is rotatable with respect to the first and the second shaft members transversely respectively. Consequently, the main body is able to rotate transversely and perpendicularly with respect to the accommodating section in accordance with the rotational movements of the first shaft and the second shaft members, resulting in an exposed state in use or a concealed state when not in use, thereby achieving effective space utilization.
A further conventional laptop cable interface device is described in a non-patent literature document that is a two-page marketing brochure, and which describes “Pixel,” which is an Office Electrics device (a UK company). The “Pixel” document describes a device that can be configured as either a power-only interface, a data-only interface, or a combined power/data interface for use on a conference table, similar to that as shown in FIG. 1.
Thus far, the prior art's alleged solutions, describe above, provide very little in terms of integrating or providing means for accessing and manipulating conference room A/V systems by portable devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,723 to Chong, et al., however, is allegedly directed to an electrical grommet device, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. Accordingly, the electrical grommet device by Chong comprises a casing that includes a grommet that includes one or more first apertures and an insertion portion, and a connection mechanism capable of being coupled to the grommet. The electrical grommet device further includes one or more electrical components located at least partially within the casing, and one or more electrical connectors located at least partially within the casing and coupled to the one or more electrical components. The insertion portion of the electrical grommet device can allegedly be removably placed in a grommet hole from a first side of the grommet hole, and the electrical grommet device can further allegedly be removably coupled to the connection mechanism at a second side of the grommet hole opposite the first side.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,409 to Chen, et al, describes a modular integrated socket apparatus that includes a shell, a pop-up structure, an adapter module, a connector base, and a coupling device. The pop-up structure contains one or more electrical connectors, including power and signal connections. The pop-up structure, the adapter module, the connector base, and the coupling device are mounted in the shell. The adapter module is electrically connected to the connector base. When in use, the shell and the adapter module can be lifted and located higher than the table by use of the pop-up structure and the coupling device. As a result, access can therefore be made of the power and signal connectors on the pop up structure.
The table top connection box shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D553,306, which apparently combines one or more electrical power and signal connectors in a single connection box that can be mounted on a table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,244 to Cole describes an adjustable floor receptacle mount that includes a housing movable within a stationary casing fitted into a circular opening in a concrete floor. The housing and the casing are each formed of a pair of interlocking extruded channel structures whose walls are shaped to facilitate the installation and operation of the floor receptacle mount. In order to simplify the withdrawing of the housing from a recessed position within the casing, a cap provided on a cover plate for the housing and operating in conjunction with a latching mechanism pops up when the housing is unlatched. The cap thus provides a convenient handle by which the housing can be quickly pulled out of the casing in the floor when it is desired to use the electrical service provided by the receptacles on the sides of the housing.
Thus, while the prior art described generally devices that provide table and floor recessed devices that provide for interconnection to one or more of power and signal connections, there is a need for an improved means for accessing and manipulating conference room A/V systems by portable devices.